Amazing Spider Man-Dragon It Out
by Derailed
Summary: Aunt May is dying. She transfers Peter over to someone who her mother had in readiness if things went down hill. Will everything be alright? Will there be any disagreements?
1. Chapter 1

May Parker was getting on years and was looking for someone to look after a seventeen year old Peter Parker. Things were going downhill and May also wanted someone to take care of Peter in case she ended up dead. Her mind raced with thoughts until one stuck out in her mind.

"Averi Suevaudlandson," she muttered. "Why didn't I think of him before?" 

With a quick glance around, she made the phone call. After twenty minutes, she hung up and waited around. It seemed to be thirty minutes, but she soon heard a knock on the front door.

She opened the door and let Averi in. He stood at 7' 11", with tan skin, red hair, blood red eyes, He wore a red dragon t-shirt, black cargo shorts, red and black tennis shoes. He always wore a cocky, yet friendly grin on his face.

Once inside and the door was shut, May turned to him.

"How've your kids been doing since their mother's death?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied. "From some notes my wife left behind, she's a member of a proud witch and wizard society that have some mystical creatures called Driders-Half human half spider warriors. The Driders of this society fall into three categories: The warrior, the sage and the strategist, and unlike those in fantasy games, these Driders work with humans and won't kill unless there is a need. Anyway, my sons are Driders, and good ones at that. My oldest, Allyn, has the Green Lynx Spider lower torso and is able to use green (power enhancing) magic, and he's damn capable with a bow, so he took up a German codename: Grüner Jäger. My second son, Terence, has the Huntsman Spider lower half and his codename is Quickstryke. My third son, Roger, has the lower half of the endangered Red Widow Spider and he has the codename is Swordstreak. My daughter, Eclipse Lillia is a pyrokinetic witch who knows white magic and is a telepath, but she doesn't have a codename."

May was impressed, then soon got on to her concerns at hand.

"I was told by my doctor that I had only two more months to live, and from what Peter's mother said, you were the next best godfather when my husband died," she told him.

"That's correct," he replied.

They talked about how to handle Peter's reactions to the news and how to get him accustomed to his new change of address when Averi brought something up.

"I got a letter from Boris Vadim," he said. "He managed to save the research of something that Peter's father had been working on-a way to make spider based super soldiers. He had gotten a copy of the formula from someone who was at the experiment that turned Steven Rogers into Captain America."

"That's a lead to something that I believe S.H.I.E.L.D. could make use of," May said.

They talked about how they were going to get Peter used to the upcoming changes. Needless to say, it wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Peter came home from class, he was told the news about Aunt May and what the new arrangements were. While he was sad that Aunt May would soon die, he knew that if his mother had made arrangements in case this happened, she had a good reason to do it.

"Think of it this way," Averi told Peter. "You'll be exposed to new people and you'll enjoy your new surroundings."

Peter nodded. He would miss Aunt May and when she died, he'd really miss her, but he'd be able to quickly recover. As soon as he had his stuff packed and loaded, which took several hours, he came back and said his farewells. No sooner had he and Averi left, then an ambulance pulled up to take out a tired and frail Aunt May.

The conversation between Peter and Averi was silent for a couple of minutes before Averi told Peter that his parents were people who worked for the US government before their deaths. If there was any doubt about them, then he hoped he'd clear it up.

"That does clear some of the confusion up," Peter said.

"Anyway, I'm expecting three visitors to my house tomorrow, while your in school," Averi said. "Old friends who want to meet you."

Peter was intrigued as to who these friends were, however, with him in school, he wouldn't meet them until later.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"You'll get their names when you meet them," Averi said.

"Ah, okay," Peter replied.

When the two of them arrived at Averi's Bownstone, Peter set to work unloading his belongings. Once they were inside, Averi took him to his room on the second floor.

It was bigger than Peter expected. There was enough room to safely store his bags and unpack at the same time. Averi brought up the bags and helped Peter get them unpacked. It took them no more than three hours to do all the unpacking as Peter didn't have many belonging; just his clothes and some art books, as well as his Spider-man costume.

Once all was unpacked and put away, including his Spider-Man costume, Averi drove down to Midtown High school and updated the emergency contacts and who was able to pick Peter up. After that was done, they returned home and Peter went off to bed.

During the night, Averi went into the basement and slid open a panel to reveal a white colored dragon style suit with red bands around the tops of the boots and around the openings of the gloves, where his hands slid in. The boots had a red bottom and came up around the bottom inch of the boots. The forearms and forelegs of the costume had red, curved spikes. The helmet looked exactly like a Chinese Dragon, white colored with a red "Hair" piece. The lining around the nose holes and mouth was red colored.

"Time to become the White Dragon, and honor all those who've given Peter his start," he said.

He slid the panel shut after getting the costume out and changing over. Waiting upstairs were three strange looking creatures. They had the upper torso of a human and the lower torso of a spider.

One had a Green Lynx Spider lower torso. On his back was a quiver of arrows and his bow.

The second had a Huntsman Spider lower torso. He had two swords crossed on his back.

The last one had a Red Widow spider lower torso. He had a katana hidden behind a quiver of arrows.

"Ready Grüner Jäger, Quickstryke and Swordstreak?" White Dragon asked.

"You bet," Grüner Jäger chortled.

While Peter slept, due to the stresses of moving, his new siblings and parental figure were out patrolling New York.

"Es gibt keine Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten hier," Grüner Jäger said to the others when they met up after a round.

"Tolle Arbeit. Bericht über Radio, wenn sie etwas Verdächtiges," White Dragon said.

After they went their separate ways, White Dragon noticed something was amiss in Aunt May's house.

"Holen Sie sich in diesem Hotel auf das Doppelte! Beeilen Sie sich!" White Dragon barked into his radio.

"Wir kamen so schnell wie wir konnten. Was ist los?" Swordstreak asked.

"Es gibt jemanden, der gehört nicht in sich einige Papiere wurden mir von einem Freund der Familie Parker," White Dragon replied in a stage whisper.

"Na dann, wir müssen sauber einige Ratten aus dem Loch, sie gehören nicht in?" Grüner Jäger asked.

"Fine by me," White Dragon laughed.

Once all necessary preparations were made, they burst in on Shocker, who was rifling through papers and looking for a safe.

The fight lasted all of ten minutes, with Grüner Jäger wrapping Shocker up in webs from shoulders to ankles.

"Don't bother trying to get free," the Green Lynx Drider said. "These webs aren't breakable by any stretch of the imagination."

Shocker struggled to break them for twenty minutes before giving up.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"Who hired you to come rifling through papers here?" White Dragon demanded.

"Someone who has an interest in Peter's well being," Shocker replied bluntly.

White Dragon was puzzled. Shocker normally didn't want anything to do with the Parker family, as Peter's father turned him away on many occasions, due to his criminal ties. Why now?

Shocker merely grunted.

"Listen, here and now is not the time to do any long explanations," Shocker said. "I'll explain at your HQ, where we won't be interrupted."

"That sounds fishy to me," Quickstryke said.

However, there was no time to debate it. Grüner Jäger gagged Shocker and carried him out the front door. It was going to be a long make out session-Making out the truth in a trash heap of lies.

* * *

Translations

Es gibt keine Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten hier-There are no signs of difficulties here

Tolle Arbeit. Bericht über Radio, wenn sie etwas Verdächtiges-Great work. Report over radio, if it something suspicious

Holen Sie sich in diesem Hotel auf das Doppelte! Beeilen Sie sich!-Get yourselves over here on the double! Hurry!

Wir kamen so schnell wie wir konnten. Was ist los?-We came as fast as we could. What is the matter

Es gibt jemanden, der gehört nicht in sich einige Papiere wurden mir von einem Freund der Familie Parker-Someone, who does not belong in here, is searching for some papers came to me from a friend of the family Parker

Na dann, wir müssen sauber einige Ratten aus dem Loch, sie gehören nicht in-Well then, we must clean out some rats from the hole that they do not belong in


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"…So, Boris Vadim hired you?" White Dragon asked.

"That's the truth," Shocker replied.

Grüner Jäger, Quickstryke and Swordstreak looked at each other. The look that passed between them and White Dragon was one of doubt. They knew Boris Vadim well and he wouldn't hire some cut rate crook.

"I want you three to keep an eye on him," White Dragon said and left the room.

The three driders had Shocker under their watchful eyes. White Dragon was in another room, making a phone call.

"Hello? Boris Vadim? Yes, it's me, White Dragon. Did you hire Shocker to find papers? You didn't? Okay. Do you know who did? You may know someone? Do you have a name? Two? Really? Okay…Bartholomew Gallows and Arthur Dearborn. Thank you."

He hung up and made more calls until he got a lead that he could follow up. Arthur Dearborn had got in contact with a man called Ted Calloway, who had hired Shocker to find some sort of last will and testament of Peter's Parents, because he believed that there was something in it that made it extremely probable that Peter would have many attempts made on his life.

"So, what do you propose?" White Dragon demanded into the phone.

"Find some way of catching those who want to kill him and turn them over to S.H.I.E.L.D.," Ted Calloway snorted.

White Dragon thought for a second, then agreed, despite the fact that there would be no way in hell that they could catch anyone who wanted to do Peter harm. The reason for that is that the people doing the dirty work are not stupid enough to get captured.

After he hung up, White Dragon returned to where the three driders had Shocker secured.

"Seems you weren't lying about being hired by Boris Vadim, although, you were hired through a contact of his. I wish you'd told the truth before," White Dragon said.

Shocker grunted through his gag. It took Grüner Jäger a few minutes to have Shocker out of the webs and sitting in a chair.

"Finally," he snorted.

White Dragon just shook his head. Something didn't feel right and it crawled up both Shocker and White Dragon's spines. Both looked at each other, silently. Shocker broke the silence.

"You think something is wrong?" Shocker asked.

"Yes," White Dragon replied. "It seems that someone Boris knows wants to get Peter out of the picture. I know that he became the Spider-man, and someone wants what he has. We need to find out who wants him gone and has put you forth as someone to look after his "affairs". You know that Spider-Man put you in jail many times, so it had to be someone who knows that you two have a heated rivalry. Do you known someone like that?"

Shocker pondered for a good ten minutes before answering.

"Bartholomew Gallows," he said at last. "The guy had a grudge against the Parkers for unknown reasons. He became the AmeriCop. He must have suggested me."

"Damn," White Dragon snarled.

"It's time to clean house, I take it?" Shocker asked.

"Clean house? More like cleaning out the rodents," White Dragon said. "Don't show yourself to Peter of you and Spider-Man will go round and round. That's another problem, for a later date."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peter was at school and chatting to a friendly girl, of Hispanic decent, the skin of sun aged dark honey. Her hair was a rich black color and she always wore a friendly grin. One day, she and Peter were eating lunch together. The girl decided to strike up conversation.

"I'm Ava," she said. "Ava Ayala. Daughter to Hector Ayala, who was shot for "trying to escape the law" by some looney who always disappeared."

Peter was absolutely horrified that someone would want to kill or even harm the Ayala family, an honest family who wanted to do good. Peter didn't know that the Ayala family had a tradition of one of the members becoming the White Tiger and that the honor and duty fell onto Ava's shoulders.

As Peter walked home, he thought about Ava and his heart suddenly felt lighter than air and began thumping excessively, bringing in an excess rush of blood. Was this love?

"I definitely need to ask Averi if this is true love that I am experiencing today," he muttered.

Reaching the brownstone and unlocking the door, he found himself confronted by a poorly lit entry way light. A figure stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder and quick marched him into the basement.

Once the basement door was shut and locked, the figure stood in the well lit room. The costume was all white with scales on the forearms and forelegs, curved spines on the rear of the forearms and forelegs, red lining around the gloves, boots and Dragon helmet. The color was that of snow.

"You're the White Dragon?!" Peter gasped, trying to run, but his feet felt frozen.

The figure removed the helmet and Peter gave a start.

"AVERI?!" He cried out in surprise.

"Yes," he said.

Peter finally regained all his senses and looked his new Godfather in the eye.

"I have a question that you maybe able to help me with, before we move on to you being a superhero," Peter said. "I found a girl by the name of Ava Ayala and after talking with her several times, my heart felt light and I felt like I found elation. Is that me experiencing love?"

"Yes, it is," Averi said.

Once they got Peter's love dilemma all sorted out, Averi called in his kids and they openly admitted to Peter that they were superheroes and Peter, in turn revealed that he was Spider-Man. It served to confirm Averi's ideas.

"We don't need to keep secrets from each other," he said. "Besides, if we know all of our secrets, then we can work together as a superhero team."

Peter blinked. A complete one hundred-eighty degree turn from talking about love to talking about superheroes. It took some time to get all his thoughts straight. Once they were organized, Peter looked up.

"You mean, I can be Spider-man and continue to do my school work?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Averi said. "Besides, if you do well as Spider-Man, you might get more than just a weekly allowance of $22.50 every Saturday, but you might find out that Ava may fall head over heels for you and you two might become boyfriend and girlfriend."

Peter chuckled. Seeing as things were going to be real confusing, Averi introduced Peter to Shocker after telling Peter the whole story. Things went smoothly and they were able to put their differences behind them and straighten out their friendly relations.

Once all introductions were done, Averi gave everyone a rundown of events and what was to transpire if everything worked out. Once the events were laid out, Swordstreak laid out a plan of attack. It was accepted unanimously by everyone. Once that was done and Peter had donned his costume, they went out to get answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As they went out to get answers, the group was unaware that they were being watched. The figure wore a dark blue suit with red white stripes and white stars on the elbow and knee pads as well as one on the forehead and one on each of the shoulders. He wears dark blue combat boots, a knife sheath on his right leg, on his left leg was a pocket with a back up weapon, around his waist was an utility bed, on his shoulders are shoulder holsters for pistols, he had two elbow pads and knee pads, he had a bracelet around each wrist, a full face mask with two "ears" sticking up.

"Interesting," he mused. "This Spider-man has potential."

He soon disappeared. His initial stake-out gave him information to make a well informed call on how to handle Spider-man.

Meanwhile, the others had reconvened at White Dragon's Brownstone, empty handed.

"Damn it all!" he snarled.

Once inside, White Dragon made his way to a phone and made phone calls to Boris Vadim, Ted Calloway, Shiro and Leyu Yoshida, Shin Harada, Michael O'Brien, Duc No Tranh and last of all, Joseph Chapman.

It seemed to be forever, but soon White Dragon returned.

"Our own Merry Men are on their way, with a nice surprise-Amaterasu, Chibiterasu and Shiranui. Amaterasu being Duc's wife and Chibiterasu being one of their kids. Shiranui is Amaterasu's Uncle. I hope that having the God, Goddess and child of the sun doesn't deter you from being a superhero," White Dragon said.

Peter had taken off his mask and shook his head. He studied mythology and knew that Shiranui, Amaterasu and Chibiterasu were the God, Goddess and Child of the Sun in Japanese mythology. To actually meet them was a dream that he wouldn't have ever thought would be possible. Now that it was, he seemed to be internally excited.

After his excitement died away, he joined the others in a meeting. The whole meeting lasted a few hours and covered all the people that had a hatred of Peter Parker and his family. Names and reasons why they hated the Parker Family flew around. Grüner Jäger wrote them down and the list came out as follows:

Ghost-Denied right of being Godfather on mother side

Malcolm Spectrumson-Left out of family confidence

Norton Fester-Denied right of being Godfather on father side

Dylan Suevaudlandson-Criminal tendencies and bad influence

Bartholomew Gallows-Unknown reasons

Tani Uiruson-Unknown reasons

Norman Osborn-Unknown reasons

Alexi Shostakov-Unknown reasons

Ryan Suevaudlandson-Unknown reasons

Johnathon Wishtonson-Unknown reasons

Carson Knowles-Unknown reasons

Tony Masters-Unknown reasons

"Since two of these guys are my brothers, I know that they want to do away with Peter to hurt all the people who are close to him," White Dragon explained. "They had been snubbed because of their criminal tendencies. I've been the one who Mr. and Mrs. Parker came to for advice."

The others nodded. Something came across Swordstreak's mind and he posed the question to everyone in the room.

"Don't you think that maybe there is someone else who might know these guys?" Swordstreak asked.

At that moment, Eclipse looked up and looked around.

"Did anyone think of Abe Jenkins, Bradley Wishtonson, or even Wyndell Dickinson?" she asked.

The others admitted that they forgot that those people had connections. Soon, Quickstryke chipped in, "I know that Aleksey Lebedev, Carlos LaMuerto, Felicia Hardy, and Marc Spector know the parents due to either friendly connections or have been related to them somehow."

The list was compiled and they ran through it with Peter to make sure it was correct and they began making phone calls to the people that had known the Parker family. It took them all of ten minutes to make sure that they'd come to see and even meet the grown up Peter Parker.

"The stage is set for our little showdown," Grüner Jäger chortled.

They agreed, changed back into their civilian clothing and went to bed. The next day, everyone went about their daily routines. The one thing that had them put extra spring in their step is that friends of the Parker Family would be there to help them.

Soon, there came a rapid succession of rings on the bell. Eclipse ran up and answered the door. The sound of many feet banged around on the entry hall floor. It seemed to be a long time before the door shut and was locked.

Soon, Eclipse came down with a group of twenty two people. Peter had made a mental note that there were eighteen people listed as coming, not twenty two. Where did the last four people come from? The question was soon answered by White Dragon.

"Duc had four more kids and he brought them along, as they have talents that we are going to need," he said. 

Peter decided not to raise the point that White Dragon should have told that to him. Things seemed to be going up.

Meanwhile…

"This is most excellent. My crystal powers tell me everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Aunt May passed away," Averi said to everyone.

There was a moment of silence from Averi and Peter, so as they could remember all the good deeds she did. After the moment of silence, Averi and Peter made their way to the HQ's meeting room to discuss their plan of attack.

However, a figure watched them from across the street. His costume was a crystal blue color, cheetah style with black spots. The mask was a full face mask, which hid his face and the eye pieces were opaque, meaning that no-one could see his eyes and it had two pointed "ear" pieces. The boots and gloves were a dull yellowish orange.

He stood looking through binoculars at White Dragon's Brownstone. As the inhabitants moved around, he made notes on a notepad that he kept in a backpack.

"Interesting," he muttered. "Very interesting."

He kept watching and making notes. Finally, he had an idea.

"Since I'm not bound by the traditions of working for one side or the other, I can easily work for them and fulfill my obligation to bring down Peter and all who surround him," he said.

Once he had enough notes to go on, he ran back to his base of operation. Once he got his notes organized and filed, he made a plan of attack. Once that was done, he walked into a room, where he had someone neatly wrapped up in duct tape and gagged.

The figure had pale white skin, hazel colored eyes, brown hair and he seemed to be no older than 25.

"Thank you for volunteering to stay here, Walter," the other said, chortling.

"MMMRRRRPHH!" Walter shouted through his gag.

The costumed figure departed, laughing. He was going to present himself to the others as a friend and at the one moment, when he and Peter were alone, he was going to make Peter disappear. From there, he'd proceed to turn him over to his enemies for a hefty sum of money.

"Money is the end all for this life," he chortled, leaping across the roofs.

Upon reaching his perch, he noted that the house was empty. He was disinherited that his plans were going to go to waste. He wanted the money and the fame of having delivered Peter to his ultimate doom. That would at least see him safely set for a couple of months or until his next assignment.

The figure had some sentiment about delivering Peter to his death, seeing as he was being paid by someone in White Dragon's Brownstone to act as a double agent and send Peter to the people who wanted to kill him so they could find them and hand them over to S.H.I.E.L.D.

He began weighing the pros and cons of his decision and then a promise he made came back and caused him to look down, bitter regret eating away at his lack brained scheme.

"Damn this!" he muttered. "I want to work for both sides, but killing someone I know is just playing wrong. I wanted to help him."

Returning to his lair, he cut Walter free and slid a box across the floor.

"Get changed. I need you to clear up a mess," he said.

"Well, Crystal Cheetah," Walter snapped. "After this, I'll hand you over to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"If you do that, then there'll be no way of stopping the attacks on Parker. I have all the plans and even the agents that the enemy are planning to use to get rid of him," Crystal Cheetah snapped back. "Now, do we let him die or do we stop them from carrying out a plot that could ruin everything."

Walter shook his head. Crystal Cheetah was growling.

"Leave the ringleader of this stunt to me," he snarled. "May died from Cyanide poisoning in her hospital bed, and this little disappearing rat has some other women ready at a moment's notice to take up the guise of Aunt May and try to lure Peter to his death."

Walter starred, before putting on his full face mask.

"This guy did all that?" he asked, anger growing inside his heart. "Why?"

"Simple, he has a hatred for double agents and had a particular hatred for the Parkers since both Mr. and Mrs. Parker had been promoted over him several times because of their outstanding performances. I should know, since I was an old school friend of Peter's father. I promised to protect him and I go and do this," Crystal Cheetah hissed. "Payback is not only personal, but it's one on one war."

Walter said nothing, he just pulled the mask on, walked over and clapped a hand on Crystal Cheetah's shoulder.

"We'll get this taken care of, don't you fret," he said.

"Thank you, Stingray," Crystal Cheetah said. His mood brightening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

While White Dragon and the others were in the dark about May's real death, Crystal Cheetah and Stingray met up with Crystal Cheetah's son and his friends.

"So what are your children's superhero forms?" Stingray asked.

"Lycanthrope Assassins," Crystal Cheetah replied.

"Lycanthrope Assassins?" Stingray quizzed.

"Yes," came the reply. "However, it does have its difference to an actual Lycanthrope, or werewolf-They can transform at will and come in a variety of animals and they have certain specialized knowledge on certain weapons or can use a variety of weapons."

Stingray was impressed. He never even thought that Lycanthrope Assassins existed, he always thought that they were something that was part of an elaborate trick to get rid of Peter.

It seemed to be a very long time indeed. They soon found them peering over the rooftop and into an alleyway, overhearing a conversation that was taking place behind some large trash cans. Apparently, the conversation was one that seemed to be interesting. Stingray and Crystal Cheetah joined them. The two figures were chattering away.

"You carried out the deed?"

"Yeah, I did the deed. She's dead and we have someone combing that house."

"Who?"

"Meteor Man. He's the best at combing houses."

"Are you sure that the papers are at the house?"

"I do believe that they are there. Where else could they be?"

"Could they have been moved to White Dragon's brownstone?"

"Why would they have been moved?"

"So that they would reach Fury's hands. Apparently, these papers contain information that could destroy our organizations and completely ruin our lifestyles."

"Ah, the best lifestyle is the criminal lifestyle. I mean if we didn't have that, then where'd we be? This is one game that is well worth playing. After all, the end of Peter does mean that we can carry this out and get paid to do this."

The two figures split up and the eavesdroppers looked at each other.

"This game is one that has been lost from the start. After all, their playing Poker with no cards," one of the Lycanthrope Assassins said.

"Good work, Woodland Inferno," Crystal Cheetah said.

Stingray sized the Lycanthrope up.

A red fox, twice his height stood, looking down at them.

"Lycanthropes are werewolves," he thought. "This is odd to say the least."

The fox wore a long leather jacket and loose fitting leather cargo pants. On his left paw like hand was a set of brass knuckles. The tail was tucked inside the coat and his feet were similar in style to a werewolf, where the heels don't touch the ground. The snout seemed to be a few inches longer than a normal Red Fox and the ears seemed to be a few inches taller. His eyes were a deep crimson color. The fur seemed to be a deep crimson color as well. On his chest was what appeared to be a circular claw mark with three claw marks inside of the circle with two claw marks crossed like an 'X' with a line straight through, running horizontal.

The fox's voice had a firm, yet friendly tone; meaning that people can be friends with him, but when he's on a job or in a sour mood, people can back off.

"So, do we let the others know that we're on the scent of Aunt May's murderer or do we keep that quiet?" he asked.

"Keep it on the down low, for right now," Crystal Cheetah said. "If they find out, then I want you to work with them for a while and after getting satisfactory intelligence on the team and how they work; come back, tell me and we'll go from there."

Woodland Inferno agreed to the plan and after getting introductions passed round, the small group of eight made more plans and carried out some of them.

Back with White Dragon and the others, things were not going well. They weren't finding any of the people who wanted to get rid of Parker. However, things soon took a turn for the worst


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Since all the villains had disappeared into the woodwork, White Dragon and the others could return to their normal lives and carry out their normal duties. Peter and Ava were seeing a great deal of each other and even go out to movie theatres and to dinner.

"It's good to see them getting to know each other," White Dragon said to Swordstreak, as they watched them head to a bookstore and then to see a movie.

The reason for White Dragon and Swordstreak watching Peter and Ava was because they were convinced that people were going to make several attempts on their lives.

"Can't these guys be considerate and let Peter and Ava have their date?" Swordstreak complained, as they moved to keep the two of them in their sights.

"These villains don't have any moral code," came the blunt reply. "Then again, these guys are murderers and will stop at nothing to do away with the entire Parker bloodline. Ben Parker's death was not an accident. It was arranged because he had papers that would do major damage to certain organizations."

Swordstreak said no more. He watched as a figure that looked like a fly charged towards the blooming relationship. Acting quickly, Swordstreak had a giant spider-web between the fly and the dating couple. Peter and Ava were unaware of their near brush with death.

"Grüner Jäger, Sie halten enge auf dem Schwanz. Sollte es zu einem lustig, sie zu den beiden anderen, die zur Verfügung stehen. Ist das klar?" White Dragon barked into his radio.

"So klar wie Kristall," Grüner Jäger said and closed the channel.

White Dragon turned back to the figure in the spider web.

"Well, Firefly, you now have some explaining to do," he snapped.

"Go jump in a ditch full of dynamite," came Firefly's blunt reply.

Swordstreak wrapped him up in webs and gagged him, then looked at White Dragon.

"You know him?" he asked.

"We went to school together. Thomas Ewing: Arsonist, thief, tech expert, stage prop manager, etc. This guy doesn't care who he hurts, as long as he gets money and can enjoy hurting those he's assigned to. In fact, it was through him that the murder of Ben Parker was arranged. He got a cut of the profits as did the man who carried it out. Dennis Carradine was just a pawn in the plan. In other words, he was the fall guy; the one who'd take the heat for the crime,' White Dragon explained.

Swordstreak glared down at Firefly.

"You disgust me," the drider snarled.

Firefly tried hard to wriggle away from them, but his cocoon was secured to the rooftop, to prevent him from leaving.

"What'll we do with him?" Swordstreak asked.

"Take him with us. I have a feeling that I know how to win him over to our side," White Dragon said.

The rest of the tailing job was uneventful. No other attacks were brought upon the unsuspecting couple and the night finished with Ava staying over at White Dragon's brownstone.

While Peter and Ava slept in Peter's room, with him on the floor and Ava on the bed, White Dragon and the others held a meeting in the basement.

"Playing strong with no cards?" Shocker chortled.

"If they keep it up, it'll be a great day for us," interjected another voice.

"It will indeed, Bengal."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After the meeting, White Dragon sat down and thought about ways to play it strong and get cards. Suddenly, an idea bludgeoned him on the head forty-two times.

"Jaisson, my brother!" he chuckled. "I always knew he'd turn to crime and that he had a fascination with Wolf Spiders and took up the codename Wolf Spider. He's in love with Black Widow and looking to straighten himself out after his wrangles with Batman and Batwoman. Yes, I can arrange something."

With that, White Dragon made a phone call. The call lasted all of fifteen minutes and after he hung up, he chuckled.

"Operation: Straighten Crooked Iron is underway," he grinned.

White Dragon had always claimed that his brother was a piece of crooked iron that needed straightening out before being used in the team as a brace beam. Any imperfections in the iron would make the structure weak and could potentially collapse. He was hoping that Black Widow would straighten Wolf Spider's attitude and make him see sense.

Meanwhile, Jaisson was getting ready for a job when a knock came to his door. He lived in an apartment which was outside of Gotham city, New York and worked in Gotham. Deciding that the knock might be his boss, he opened it, to reveal Black Widow, his love interest.

"I never thought you'd turn up!" he said.

Black Widow smiled and explained everything that was going on.

"Well, I never thought my brother would send someone to do his begging," he said.

Black Widow glared.

"He needs your help. A group want to do in Peter and extinguish the Parker bloodline. Now, get moving or I can easily get a new boyfriend and throw you out with the rest of the trash," she snarled.

Jaisson gulped and looked at her. She had the "I am being dead serious" look. He grabbed his costume and pulled it on and put on the mask.

"I'll do it," he said. "Because you twisted my arm."

Black Widow clapped a hand on his shoulder and walked him out, telling him that he can move in with White Dragon later and that they would arrange the wedding if he pulled off any amazing feats.

"You mean, that if I actually perform some semblance of a miracle, then you'll marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," Black Widow replied.

Jaisson grinned under the mask. He was going to win her over, even if it killed him.

'Well, you finally get to prove yourself, Wolf Spider,' she thought

* * *

Wolf Spider is a DC character


End file.
